Jogging is a kind of sport suitable for people of various ages and of various body types for a long-term exercise. However, the viewpoints of the sporting medical science indicate that careful attention must be paid to assure a proper balance in line with the physical state even if it is a slow, mild sport and to keep it as a successive, everlasting exercise.
Therefore, it is necessary to have an accurate measure of the time and distance and the calories consumed for an exercise. Currently, there are many simply designed jogging watches. However, the structure of such watches is so inferior that they tend to break easily and work inaccurately. This is because of a design based on incorrect theory.
The present invention uses a mechanical structure which is sophisticated enough to absorb shock. It is also equipped with an electronic IC so that jogging or walking distance can be precisely calculated.